Disappearance
by 702064
Summary: This is at the end of Eclipse. Bella and Edward are getting married. Edward promises to see her in her bedroom, but never shows up. Bella needs to find out why he disappeared before it's too late. This is my first fanfic. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Disappearance

Chapter 1: Disappearance

I stared at about ten different hair products for the millionth time. I was stuck in Alice's bathroom, again, and she refused to answer any of my questions about Edward. I was tired of playing dress up with her.

"Alice, can't I just go home?"

"Aren't you enjoying this even a little bit?" she asked, her lip sticking out a bit. I pursed my lips, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Charlie is probably wondering where I am right now. Anyway, I need to make his dinner."

"Esme already cleared it with Charlie."

"Fine," I pouted. "Where's Edward? I haven't seen him in hours."

"Emmett and Jasper are keeping him busy just calm down."

"I can't see why we have to be separated all the time."

"He hasn't seen the wedding dress on you, and I'm keeping it that way. Now just one more pin, and you should be ready." I looked into the mirror. My hair was curly, and pinned to the top of my head. I had to admit, it looked cute.

"You sure Edward will like it?"

"Yes, he'll love it." The phone rang. "I'll get it!" Alice called. I sighed and jumped off the counter.

"Bella, it's for you." Alice handed me the phone. I gave her a puzzled look and took it.

"Hello?"

"Bella," the most beautiful voice in the world sighed.

"Edward!" I said, overjoyed.

"How was your day?"

"Slow. Alice held me hostage in her bathroom. We had to play dress up all day," I complained. Alice stuck her tongue out at me. He chuckled. "How was your day?"

"Slow. Emmett and Jasper are very disappointed in me. I couldn't spend more than one minute worrying about you. I got on their nerves."

"Will I see you soon?"

"I'll be in your bedroom tonight," he verified.

"Okay. Alice is giving me the glare of death."

"Put her on the phone." I handed her the phone.

"Edward, you're being a horrible fiancée." I crossed my arms and hopped back up on the bathroom counter.

Later that night, I sat on my bed, wondering when Edward was coming. _He promised to be here tonight. Why wouldn't he show up?_ The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," I called. I ran down the stairs, and opened the door. It was Alice.

"Where's Edward?"

"He had to leave. An emergency came up."


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding Plans

Chapter 2

"What?" I shrieked.

"He should be back soon. A little situation came up, and he decided to help Carlisle take care of it."

"Why didn't he tell me?"  
"You would have begged to go along, He didn't want to have to deal with that."  
"Where did Edward go?"

"Umm, I'm not sure if I should tell you that."  
"Why not?"  
"He would rather keep you away from other vampires."  
"Edward went to Italy, didn't he?" I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't help picturing the black flowing robes, and Edward's expression under Jane's angelic smile.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked, completely avoiding my question. "If you want, I can stay here for the night."  
"Alice, please, I'm not that pathetic."

"Do you want to know what we're going to be doing tomorrow?" I groaned. "First, we'll look at different shoes to go with your dress…" She continued babbling, but I tuned her out.

_Why would Edward leave me? What was happening in Italy, which he needed to attend to?_

"Bella, are you listening to me?" Alice asked.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"Do you have any ideas for your honeymoon?" I internally cringed.

"After the wedding, I'm supposed to be changed."

"Bella, be serious. After people get married, they have honeymoons."  
"Edward isn't exactly a person, Alice. He's a vampire."  
"He would never tell you this, but he wants to have a honeymoon. I know Edward wants two weeks just alone with you."  
I sighed, "Alice, I don't have any plans."

"That's good that _somebody_ is prepared." She handed me a huge stack of papers.

"Alice," I groaned.


	3. Chapter 3: Shoe Shopping?

Chapter 3: Shoe Shopping

After Alice insisted I keep the brochures and look them over, I went to bed. I dreaded tomorrow, partly because I knew I had no say in what shoes I was going to get.

That night, I slept restlessly. I had my nightmare again where I was lost in the woods, trying to follow Edward. Only this time, it was much worse. I knew where Edward was going, and he was in trouble. Tears started running down my face.

"Bella, wake up. Wake up!" Alice shook me. "What's wrong?"  
"Just a bad dream," I whispered. "When did you get here, Alice?"

"I had a vision of you crying, and I didn't know why. I decided to go and check it out."  
"I miss Edward."  
"I warned him it was a bad idea. He insisted that he go to the Voultri and−"  
"HE WENT TO SEE THE VOUTRI?" I shrieked.

"Shh, Charlie's still sleeping."  
"Why did he go?" I hissed.

"Come over to my house, and we'll go shoe shopping."  
"Alice, why are you avoiding my questions?"  
"There's a reason why Edward _and_ Carlisle went."  
"Why?"  
"I'm not telling you. Edward would _kill_ me."  
"Why would he kill you?"  
"He didn't want you to worry about him. There was little chance that he couldn't come back…" she trailed off. I cringed, knowing what she meant, though I still had no idea why Edward left in the first place. I looked over at the clock. It was 7:30.

"Alice, go home. I'll be there after Charlie wakes up."

It was 10:00 when I arrived at the Cullen's. I knocked, and waited a couple of minutes. No answer. "Alice, I know you're in there. Let's get this over with." Still, no answer. I took out my cell phone Edward gave me in case of emergencies. I dialed the phone number. It rang four times, and then an answer machine. I sat down.

"Maybe they had to go out for something," I told myself. And then what Alice said this morning dawned on me.


	4. Chapter 4: No Answer

Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to put up a new chapter every night by 8:00 central time. I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

Chapter 4: No Answer

I sat there for two hours, rocking back and forth, sobbing my heart out. Eventually I convinced myself to drive home, knowing Charlie would have a search party soon. As I drove home, the numbness, from when Edward first left, returned. Once I got home, I cooked Charlie dinner.

"Bella?" he asked.

"In the kitchen," I answered. He came in, and took one look at me face.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine; Alice didn't show up for shoe shopping today, that's all." He frowned.

"I'll tell Billy that Jacob should call you," he mumbled. I knew he didn't mean for me to hear that, so I didn't say anything. Jacob was the last person I wanted to talk to, mostly because I hurt him so much, just a couple of weeks ago.

"I'm going up stairs." I called both Edward's and Alice's cell phone, but nobody answered.

Three days past by without an answer from any of the Cullens. Charlie got more and more worried, thinking about the last time the Cullens disappeared. I assured him it was nothing like that. I spent more and more time at the La Push beach. The cliff that I jumped off a couple months ago looked more and more inviting. _Maybe it would bring him back._

_No,_ I argued with myself. _It only caused trouble last time._

_But Edward wasn't with Alice. If they don't come back in two days, then I'll jump._


	5. Chapter 5: Return

Thanks for all the reviews. I was thinking of creating this story from Edward's POV. What do you think? I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. This is two days after chapter 4.

Chapter 5: Return

I waited until 3:00 to go to the edge of the cliff. Once I got there, I looked down. Some how the water looked so much angrier last time I was here. I walked as far as I could, then I jumped. I seemed to slowly fall, until I smacked the water. The air in my lungs was pushed out. I was gasping for air, but I was ten feet below the surface. I swam towards the surface, but the current kept pulling me down. It reminded me of the last time I here.

"_I'm going to die, and Edward will be so hurt. I hope the rest of his family will keep him from going to Italy." _This was my last thought, before everything went black. I felt something smack hard into me. It was as cold as the water I was in. I was dragged up the beach, against the ruff stones. It made me uncomfortable. Then I heard something only dead people would here, an angel calling their name, wanting them to come to heaven.

"Bella, can you hear me? Please don't be dead. I can't live without you," he cried.

"Why would Bella jump off a cliff? And why would you leave her, Edward?" another voice asked. I recognized it to be Charlie. _Why would Charlie be in heaven?_ I wondered.

"Something came up with the church that's holding the wedding. Carlisle and I needed to straighten it out." I felt cold hands pressing on to my face. My eyes fluttered open.

"Bella," Edward said relief saturating his voice.

"You came back!"

"Of course I did. Didn't Alice tell you we had to straighten some things out?"  
"Yeah. Can we go home now?"  
"Bella, I have to take you to the hospital, just to make sure everything's okay," Charlie said.

"Dad, that's embarrassing and unnecessary. Can't Carlisle just check me over?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. His shift is over," Edward added.

"Fine, Edward can drive you to his house, but then you have to come right back home." Edward picked be up, and cradled his arms around me. He kissed my forehead and my hair. "You have no idea how you just tortured me. When Alice had a vision of you jumping off a cliff, I panicked. It looked like it would be in a couple of days, and hopefully you would change your mind. She had the same one about a day later, but it looked definite at that point. I almost had a heart attack."  
"I'm sorry. Once the rest of your family disappeared, I thought something drastically happened. She said there was little chance of you not coming back, but when they left, what was I supposed to think? I just hopped jumping off a cliff would get you back."

"So you mean you _wanted_ me to have a heart attack? The reason the rest of my family came was that Carlisle and I had a hard time of convincing the Voultri to let us have more time. I told them that we wanted to get married, but they were getting testy. I could tell that Jane and Felix were going to secretly follow us back. They would wait a few days, but then if you weren't changed, they would take you away."

Edward took one look at my horrified face. "Don't worry, they agreed to give us some more time."


	6. Chapter 6: The Checkup

Thanks for all the reviews. I was thinking of creating this story from Edward's POV. What do you think? I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

Chapter 6: The Check-up

"Edward, what was I supposed to think when you left?"  
"I knew you would react the way you did. That's why I sent Alice to distract you. I specifically told her to not tell you where I was. I was afraid you might come after me. When I saw how she slipped up the next morning, I was a little ticked off. I'm surprised you didn't react sooner."

I looked out the window, so he couldn't see my face. The trees seemed to be going by slower. I looked at the speedometer; Edward was only driving at 70 mph.

"Edward, why aren't you driving at least 100 mph?"

"Charlie's going to call Carlisle and not let me drive you home. I want to have much time as possible, since Alice is keeping us apart so much."

"Do you think he'll cancel the wedding?"  
"No, there's little chance of that happening."  
"Then why wouldn't-"

"He knows that would make you upset. Anyways, Alice told Charlie to keep me away from her and him as much as possible. She gave him a picture of you in the dress. Apparently, it's against the rules for me to see the dress."

He pulled into the long driveway. I sighed. "Do you think this will go well?"  
"Yes, it should be fine." He smiled.

"What?"  
"There's a surprise for you inside."  
"Did you know about this?"  
"No, I didn't know until just now." We got out of the Volvo, and walked inside. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were waiting for me inside.

"Welcome back, Bella," Carlisle greeted.  
"Thanks."

"Come into my office, and we'll begin the examination." Edward dashed up the stairs with me in his arms.

"This won't take long. Actually, I did most of it when I found you."  
"How did you save me? That was on the-"

"I called Jacob. He said I could save you as long as I was alone, and didn't hurt any of the wolves." Carlisle walked in.

"Bella, I need you to breath deeply, and answer my questions."

"Okay." I took one deep breath.

"Does it hurt?"  
"No."

"Edward, when you found her, was there anything unusual that you could tell?"  
"No."  
"Okay, Bella. You're done."  
"Really, that was fast."  
"I probably should call Charlie…"

"That won't be necessary. We decided to have a sleep over."

"Edward wants to spend more time with you, so the rest of the family is going on a hunting trip. Alice wants to be out of the house, incase Edward sees the dress in her mind."  
"I get to spend the night here, with Edward?"  
"You want to, don't you?" Edward asked me, a little confused.

"Of course."


	7. Chapter 7: The Night

Thanks for all the reviews and the compliments. Sorry I updated so late last night.

Chapter 7: The Night

Edward and I said goodbye to the rest of his family, then he picked me up and ran upstairs. He set me down on his bed, and ran downstairs for something. He appeared in the next instant with a stack of papers in his hand.

"Alice wanted us to be productive," he explained.

"Why can't we have one night alone without talking about the wedding?"  
"Technically we aren't talking about the wedding. We're talking about our honeymoon."

"Fine, Edward. Be impossible."  
"I didn't mean to make you upset. We can have our honeymoon be as long or as short as you want."  
"We'll be by ourselves?" I verified.

"Yes. We can go anywhere you want, also."

"Can we go somewhere on a beach?"  
"Of course," he smiled. He put his arm around me, and I snuggled closer to him. Edward's cell phone buzzed.

"Hello?" he asked. He paused for a minute. "Okay, Alice, we'll talk about it." He hung up.  
"What did Alice want?"

"Is there something bugging you?" I looked down.

"Is the transformation going to hurt?" He lifted my chin, so he could see my eyes.  
"I'll make sure it isn't that bad for you." I lowered my eyes, so I couldn't see his topaz eyes.

"What?" he asked. I took a deep breath. I didn't want to ask him this.

"Edward, would you promise me something?"  
"Bella, I told you we wouldn't do that until we were married."  
"No, it's not that." I shook my head. I didn't want to hurt him.

"Bella, what is it? You can ask me anything."

"I don't want you to be here with me during the transformation." I felt him flinch, but he hugged me closer. I made me feel even guiltier for asking him this.

"Why?" his voice was kind and understanding.  
"You're going to be miserable, and I don't want you to have to go through that."  
"I'm not going to leave your side, Bella."  
"Edward, I don't want you there."  
"Bella, I'll be there, holding your hand."

"Fine, I'll just ask Jasper and Emmett to keep you away."

"Please, Bella. I want to be there with you. I want to be the first thing you see with your immortal eyes. I want to give you everything you want, from this moment on."

"Edward, you'll be miserable that I'm in pain."  
"That won't change my decision. Please don't make me stay away."  
"I won't. I just don't want you to wish I wasn't in so much pain."  
"Like I said before, I'll try to make it pain free."

"Edward, where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" 

"I was thinking we should go to Florida for a week to visit Renée. Then we could spend a couple of weeks at a deserted beach."

"That sounds great."


	8. Chapter 8: The Morning

Chapter 8: The Morning

After a little while, Edward sang me to sleep. I dreamt of nothing. When I woke up, Edward was lying next to me, smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little self conscious.

"I heard the truth last night."  
"Was that good?"  
"Yes, it was very good."  
"What did I say?"  
"You loved me, and you wanted to be on the beach longer."  
"Oh." I turned my face away from him.

"Bella, please don't feel self conscious. I was also thinking about our honeymoon."  
"What's in the agenda today?"  
"Half of the day is Alice, you and me talking about our honeymoon."  
"And the other half…"  
"Alice still needs to take you shoe shopping." I frowned. I hated the two hours we spent buying me high heels last time I had to go to a big event.

"Bella, it's not going to be that bad. Anyway, I told her you had under an hour."  
"Thank you, Edward! You're the perfect fiancée, did you know that?" He chuckled.

"No, I didn't know that, and I'm glad you think so."  
"Alice isn't too thrilled to have less than an hour?"  
"Yep. Don't worry about it though. I made her promise she wouldn't guilt you."

"I should probably have breakfast now." I got up, and walked to the door, but Edward scooped me up in his arms.

"Edward, I don't need to be carried."  
"We'll be down there faster. Anyway, we'll have more time to our selves." He ran down the stairs, and set me down by the table.

"Do you want to go out fro breakfast?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Come on, we'll have a breakfast date."

A/N Sorry this chapter is a little short. The next one should be longer. Thanks for all the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9: The Date

Chapter 9: The Date

"Edward, wait. What do you mean we'll have a breakfast date."  
"Exactly that, we're going on a date, but you're eating breakfast," Edward said. He grabbed my arm, and walked out the door, with me running to catch up. Once we got to the Volvo, he shoved me in, and closed the door. In the next instant, he was sitting next to me, starting the engine.

"Edward, where are we going?" I demanded.

"You'll see," he smiled. I frowned, and looked outside the window. I hated when Edward wanted to surprise me, especially when the restaurant was guaranteed to be expensive. He chuckled.

"I think you're cute when you're mad at me," he said softly. I blushed.  
"I'm not mad at you. I wish I knew where you were taking me."

"It's not a fancy restaurant. I've wanted to take you there for a long time, but I never had a reason to."  
"Since when do you need a reason to do anything?"  
"Everything I've done had a reason behind it. Most of the things were mistakes, like leaving you, twice. I left for Italy just as a precaution. I didn't want to rush things between us. You wanted to have a wedding, and I wasn't going to let anyone get in between that decision."  
"That's really sweet, Edward."

"When I jumped into the water after you, all I could think of was, 'Please God, don't have this be the end. Don't let her die now.' " I looked up at his eyes, and they were on me. I threw my arms around him.

"Oh, Edward, that's the most romantic thing I've heard you confess."

"I thought I had better chance of saving you this time, because I saw you jump. When I was racing against time in Phoenix, there was always that possibility that I had to go to Italy." I winced. Flowing black robes popped into my head.

"It's okay, if you're ever hurt again, I know the right decision." He turned off the engine.

"We're here?" I asked in surprise. I looked out the window. It looked like someone's cabin.

"Yes," he laughed. "Like I said before, this restaurant isn't fancy."

"I didn't know this existed."

We went inside, and I gasped. It was exactly someone's cabin. They decorated it, and it looked so cute and homey. Edward squeezed me, and kissed the top of my hair. "Do you like it?"  
"Yes, it's so cute."  
"I'm glad you like it, because it's our home."  
"What?"

"What else am I supposed to do when Alice sent me away? Jasper came up with the idea of building it, so Emmett Jasper and I were working on if for awhile."  
"If this is what you did for a couple of days when Alice tortured me, it was almost worth it."

"Sit down on the chair. I want to cook breakfast for you."

I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I don't own anything, except for the cabin. R&R


	10. Chapter 10: The News

Chapter 10: The News

I slowly ate the pancakes Edward made me. He seemed to enjoy my lack of complaints. In reality, I loved the house he built me. I shoved the last bit of pancake in my mouth, and swallowed.  
"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, thank you Edward." His smirk became more pronounced.  
"What?" I asked.

"Alice thought you were going to be difficult. I'm actually kind of happy she was wrong."  
"You softened me up," I accused.

"I never said I wasn't trying to prove Alice wrong, it just happened." I glared at him.

"She'll be very disappointed that she was wrong, though," he mused.

"What do you mean?"  
"I betted my time with you. If she won, I wouldn't see you until the wedding. If I won, I could spend as much time as I wanted with you."  
"You bet your time with me!" I shrieked. "Edward, that's hardly fair. What if Alice won?"  
"Bella, calm down it wasn't going to be that long anyway. The wedding is in a week."  
"The wedding… is… in a week?"

"Yes. We have to address the invitations again." I sat there in silence, trying to remember where the time went.

"Bella, I was gone for ten days. Relax; summers go by quickly for you."

"Let's go then. I'm sure Alice wants to go shopping."

"It won't be that bad. If you want, I could come too."  
"That sounds nice, but I wouldn't want to disappoint Alice further." I stood up, took his hand, and took him to the volvo. We drove back in silence. As we neared the house, his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?"  
"Alice saw something."  
"What?" I was shocked.What did she see?

"Calm down, it's not that bad. I'm just confused by it." He shut off the engine, got up, and opened my door. He wrapped his arm around my waist. Alice opened the door at the sound of our approach. She looked disappointed.

"Bella, how was your date?" she asked, her voice scathing. I winced.

"Alice, be nice. It wasn't her fault our house looked so adorable." He smiled.

"Do you realize your wedding is ruined?" she asked Edward.

"It isn't ruined. Anyway, it was way out of control. Bella wouldn't talk to you for a long time. I did a favor for both of you. It's not my fault you took my bet." She scowled.

"Alice, you can still pick out what I'm going to wear." She smiled slightly.

"Bella, Charlie called a couple times here. He's becoming worried. Bella go home, and keep him from getting suspicious."

"Okay." Edward walked me back to the volvo, and drove into Charlie's drive way. I kissed him goodbye.

"Bella, be good. I love you, and I'll see you soon."

"Okay." As I left the car I remembered that Edward was worried about Alice's vision.

Thanks for all of the reviews. I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. Should I have this story from Edward's POV? Tell me what you think of this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: The Vision

Chapter 11: The Vision. **-Edward's POV-**

I hated leaving my love at Charlie's, and I knew it was going to feel like a long time before I return for her. I slowly drove home, wondering if I should be with Bella, and talk about Alice's vision with her. I shook my head, knowing this was the right thing to do. As I turned onto the driveway, I heard Alice's gentle thoughts. _Edward, I know this is hard for you, but we need to discuss the vision. I'm sorry, but it's best if Bella isn't here._ "I know." I pressed on the brake, and I switched off the engine. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. Alice was waiting for me on the stoop.

"Edward, this is hard for me as it is for you. I saw Bella's death. Our whole family loves her."  
"How could you see her die, when I'm changing her so soon?" I asked.  
"I don't know. My only guess is she's lying to us."

"Why would she lie to us?"

"What did Carlisle ask Bella in her exam?"

"He asked her to breath in and out, and if it hurt."

"She has water in her lungs, Edward. Either she was lying, or she's breathing in water."

"What should I do?"  
"Go talk to Carlisle. I'll keep an eye on things, and call you if it gets worse," Alice told me.

**-Bella's POV-  
**I sat on my bed, looking out my window. I was waiting for the silver volvo. It had been two hours. Charlie knocked on my door. Again.

"Bella, I don't think he's going to show up anytime soon."  
"I don't care."  
"Bella, come out, and spend some time with me please. It seems like I don't know my own daughter very well."  
"Dad, I don't want to talk with you right now. I haven't seen Edward in ages, and I'm supposed to marry him next week. I want to see him." I heard Charlie start to walk away. I took a deep breath, and flinched. For some reason my chest hurt slightly. I laid down on my bed. Suddenly a bolt of pain shot threw my chest. I cried out in pain.

"Bells? Are you okay?" I heard Charlie shout. I heard the stairs creak as he walked up, then everything went black.

**-Edward's POV-**

I was in Carlisle's study, talking to him. "EDWARD!" Alice screamed, in what could only be pain and fear. I ran down stairs, faster than I ever have. I slammed the door of the volvo and sped down the driveway. _Please don't have her die, I'll do anything. _I screeched to a stop in front of her house. I opened the front door, and ran upstairs. Charlie was shaking an unconscious Bella. "What happened?"  
"She cried out, and wouldn't respond," Charlie responded. He looked very scared.  
"I'll take her to the hospital. Can you please call Carlisle for me."  
"Sure." I rushed to the volvo, and set Bella down beside me. I raced to the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12: The Hospital

Chapter 12: The Hospital **–Edward's POV-**

I sat watching Bella's still form for four hours. Carlisle was in, testing her, but the results weren't in yet. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice took turns to come in here. Apparently, I was too boring for all of them. Alice was supposed to be in here with me. _Edward, Carlisle has the test results back. _That was Alice's soft kind thoughts. She came in. "Edward, Carlisle wants to talk to you."

"He can come in here."  
"She isn't going to wake up for awhile." I didn't move. She sighed. "Edward, go and talk to Carlisle. You need to take a break from this room." I slowly got up. I walked to the room where Carlisle was waiting.

"Edward, Bella has asbestos in her lungs. She's slowly suffocating." I shook my head. I couldn't believe his words. "Go and ask Alice how many days she has left." I picked out the key word, days. Bella had days to live. I left, and went back into Bella's hospital room.

"She has about three days," Alice said quietly.

"The wedding is in two," I whispered. Bella would only have twenty four hours after the wedding.

"Edward, it's your choice. You can either change her now, or let her die."  
"I can't do that to her. She has the choice, and I'm not going to force this life of darkness on her."

"She'll wake up soon, but you need to decide." Five minutes later, Bella moaned. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Bella," I sighed in relief.

"Edward, you're here." She looked around. "Where am I?"  
"You're in the hospital, Bella. You fainted from the pain in your chest."

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Bella, you have a choice, and don't care about my opinion at all. Do you want me to change you right now, or die in three days?"  
"Edward, what do you mean?" Her voice was scared.

"You have asbestos in your lungs. Alice says you have three days to live." She sighed.

"Edward, I want…" She trailed off, grimacing in pain. Jasper came into the room, clutched his chest, and screamed in pain.

Sorry about the cliffy. I enjoy them too much. Tell me what you think of this chapter, and ask any questions.


	13. Chapter 13: Bella's Decision

Sorry, the other chapter was kind of wordy. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 13: Bella's Decision **–Edward's POV-**

_The pain!_ Jasper yelled in his head. He ran out of the room, clutching his chest. "Carlisle!" I shouted.

_I'll be there in a minute. Try to restrain Bella from moving._ I went over and sat down on the bed. I put one of my hands on hers, and the other on her forehead. _Holy cow! She's burning up._ Carlisle walked in.

"Edward, we may be able to drain the liquid from her lungs. It would by you some time, but that's it."

"Please do that. I don't want to take the wedding away from her."

"Okay." Carlisle put Bella into a wheelchair, and brought her to the operating room. He wouldn't let me watch, incase it went badly. I was driven crazy not knowing if she would be okay. I tried to ignore the thoughts around me, even my loved ones'. Alice held my hand. "Edward, she'll be fine. Bella is a fighter, and she doesn't give up easily. I can see that she'll be fine." I tried to smile at her words.

"She doesn't mind danger, and she doesn't care about herself," Alice continued, trying to calm me down. "I didn't want to bring her to Italy, but I didn't have a choice. She happily went, wanting to save you. Bella loves you, Edward, and she's not going to die."

"Thanks, Alice."

"I really mean it, Edward."

"I know." I heard Carlisle walking towards us. I got up, as he came into Bella's room, carrying Bella.

"She did fine."

"Bella should wake up within the next couple of minutes," Alice said, seeming satisfied. I sat down on the bed, stroking my Bella's hand.

"Edward," she mumbled.

"I'm right here," I replied. Her eyelids flickered open.

**-Bella's POV-**

As I opened my eyes, my angel was there staring into my eyes. I smiled. "Hey, Edward." He chuckled.

"You gave me a scare there," he accused.

"Sorry. What were we talking about before?"  
"It doesn't matter now. Carlisle gave us some more time, but you have to be changed right after the wedding." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It's just a precaution," he comforted.

"Why right after the-"  
"Our time is limited. Your lungs could fill up with water again."  
"I have asbestos, right?" He frowned.

"Yes. How did you get that?"

"When I was younger I remember playing with what I believed to be dust. Renée told me it was asbestos."

"Ah." He was silent for a moment, concentrating very hard on something. "If you could be changed into a vampire anywhere, where would it be?"

"Umm, I think it would love to be changed in our house." Edward's face light up in excitement. "Edward, despite what I said earlier, I want you there."  
"Thank you," he sighed.


	14. Chapter 14: Shoe Shopping

Chapter 14: Shoe Shopping

**-Bella's POV-**

Once I got home, I was more excited about the wedding. I was supposed to hang out with Charlie for half an hour, and then go shopping with Alice. Edward wanted to come, but Rosalie and Alice managed to convince him to stay with the Cullen boys. Rosalie insisted on coming. She was going to help pick out the perfect shoes. Rosalie was being really nice and helpful lately. It took only a few minutes talking to Edward, convincing it was better if he wasn't involved.

I stared at the TV screen for the whole time when I was with Charlie. He sighed. "Alice should be here any second." The door bell rang. _Right on time_, I thought.

"I'll get it," I said. I opened the door. "Hey, Alice."

"You seem very enthusiastic today." I shrugged.

"Near death experiences must to that to me." Charlie lumbered over.

"Hey, Alice! How are you doing hon?"

"Fine, Charlie. How are you?"  
"I'm glad Bella is hanging out with you tonight." I smiled.

"Dad, we probably should get going."

"Sure. See you later, Bells."

"Bye, Dad." I followed Alice to the car, realizing there was more than one vampire inside. I groaned.

"Edward didn't trust my vision. He thought you were going to through a temper tantrum."  
"I was looking forward to have a girls' night out. I thought Rosalie convinced him to stay home."

"He just wants to make sure you're happy. Calm down, we'll drop him off at home first." I got into the car, and climbed into the back, next to Edward. He put his arm around my shoulder. I let my head drop onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I upset you," he said quietly.

"Edward, it's not your fault. I find it harder to say goodbye to you when I'm with you. I want to me married to you, so I don't ever have to say goodbye to you ever again."

"I want to be married too," he smiled. "You have no idea how I feel when Alice keeps me away from you." Alice turned around and stuck out her tongue. "I drive Emmett and Jasper crazy."

"Jasper doesn't like the way you feel. Anytime you're around him without Bella, he feels depressed. Edward, you need to learn how to control your emotions," Alice scolded.

"When Bella's a vampire, Jasper never needs to feel depressed around me again," Edward retorted. I liked how Edward said, 'when Bella is a vampire'. It made me feel reassured that he wanted me forever. Before long, we stopped in front of the Cullen's house. Edward kissed me.

"Bye, love."  
"Bye Edward." He got up, and left. "Where are we going shoe shopping?" I asked.

"Port Angeles," Rosalie answered. "I know a great shoe store there." I groaned. The way she said it made me think the shoes were more than fifty dollars.

"I don't want _that_ much money spent on me." 

"Bella, relax. The shoes go perfectly with the dress, and Edward will love it." We got out of the drive way. I realized Alice was going slowly. Rosalie's phone rang.

"Hello." A short pause.

"Bella will be fine. The shoes will look great." A slightly longer pause.

"Edward, calm down!" Alice scolded.

"Fine," Rosalie said. "Bella, Edward wants to talk to you." I took the phone.

"Edward, what do you want?"  
"This was exactly what I was afraid of. Alice and Rosalie don't know your limit. That's why I wanted to come along. If you don't want to go shopping, just tell me. I won't have Alice make you feel guilty or anything."  
"Edward, I'll be fine. I want the shoes, even though I won't agree with the amount of money put into this."  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"  
"Yes, I'll be fine." I shut the phone and handed it back to Rosalie.

Once we walked into the shoe store, I gawked at how many dressy shoes they had. They also were in the 500-1000 dollar range. Alice and Rosalie split up, leaving me staring at shoes, open mouthed. Eventually, I made my way to a chair, and sat down. Alice and Rosalie came back; both had a stack of ten shoe boxes. Alice took off my shoes, and forced a pink high heel on me. Rosalie forced a teal high heel on the other foot.

"Neither of them works," they said together.

"Let's try the lavender, and the mint green," Alice said. Rosalie nodded. They both took turns taking off the previous high heels, and sticking on a different color.

"I think the lavender looks best," Rosalie said.

"I agree." I groaned. The price was 850 dollars. "Edward will love these on you," Alice responded.

"They're 850 dollars!" I whined.

"The shoes here aren't cheap," Alice said. "Anyway, these were the cheapest you tried on."  
"You made me try on," I grumbled.

"Bella, it's not that bad." I noticed Rosalie left to buy them. We left the store. I was sulking the whole way home, but I didn't voice my complaints on the way home. Edward would get to hear about it tonight.

_A/N: How did you like that? Sorry I didn't update that quickly. I had a ton of homework to do this weekend. Please read and review. Hopefully I'll put up a shorter chapter by tonight. I might not update every day this week, but I'll try to. _


	15. Chapter 15: Switched Places

Chapter 15: Switching Places

"It was 850 dollars, Edward," I whined for the millionth time tonight.

"I knew Alice was going to make you upset. It will all be okay, I promise," he soothed. He rubbed his arm on mine. I leaned against his stone cold chest.

"Edward, what do you think I'll be like when I'm a vampire?"  
"You'll be strong, fast, not as clumsy," he chuckled, "and you'll feel like you belong." I blushed.

"Do you think I'll be the same?"  
"Of course, love. You'll always be my Bella." I smiled.

"What would it be like if you were human, and I was a vampire," I asked. He thought for a moment.

"I think you would be very protective of me, and I'm sure you would feel the same way I do now."

"How will I explain my lack of visits to Charlie and Renée?" I asked.

"I have a plan," he paused for a minute, looking very sad. "To make it easier for us, we'll have you 'die'. Sure it will make Charlie and Renée miserable, but it works." I took in an unsteady breath.

"That would kill them," I replied quietly.

"Yes, it would. We won't do it, if you think don't think it's best." I sighed. I didn't want to have to make this decision.

"Do whatever you want to do." We were silent for a moment.

"Bella, you're going to have a long day tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"The wedding's tomorrow. I'll sing you to sleep." Edward hummed my lullaby, and I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

_I woke up, and looked around. I heard cars a mile away, and I was a little confused. I was in a different bed, and I heard a heartbeat. It wasn't my own, it was Edward's. I sat up, and looked around the room. It was exactly like Edward's room, but not as much music, and he didn't have the stereo. "Love what are you doing?" I must have woken him up. _

"Nothing, Edward. What do you want to eat?"  
"I'll get it myself." He got up, and walked down to the kitchen. I was fixing myself up in the bathroom, when I heard a blood curdling scream. I ran to where Edward was. A fire haired vampire was on top of him, drinking his blood. I screamed, and pushed the vampire off. It was Victoria. I tore her to bits, and lit her on fire. I rushed over to Edward's side, but I was too late. He laid there, limp and cold. I sobbed tearless sobs, and let out a horrific cry. I woke up, tears streaming down my face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I squeezed myself closer to Edward.

"Our places were switched. You were human, and I was a vampire. You were getting breakfast, and I was fixing my hair in the bathroom. Victoria showed up and killed you," I sobbed.

"Shh, Bella. Its okay, Victoria's dead."  
"But you died!" I cried.

"Bella, I won't die, and neither will you," he vowed.

"It was so horrible. I heard a scream, came to rescue you, but you were dead. I couldn't do anything. I felt so helpless."

"Bella, it was just a dream. I'll stay here, I won't leave your side after tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 16: The Wedding: Part 1

_A/N: WARNING: I'm switching POVS between Edward and Bella. I will announce when it changes. Should I make a happy ending or a sad ending?_

Chapter 16: The Wedding Part 1

I woke up to sun beams on my face. I scrunched up my face. I didn't want to wake up just yet. "Good morning Bella," Alice greeted.

"Where is Edward, and why isn't he here?"  
"Bella do you have any sense at all?" Alice questioned. "It's bad luck if the groom sees the bride before the wedding." I groaned. _Of course she would think that._

"What's Edward doing?"  
"He's hanging out at your place, trying to be distracted by Emmett and Jasper. I doubt they are having much success, though." I sighed. I knew it would be hard for him.

"Do we have to go by tradition?"  
"Tradition," she scoffed.

"When will I need to get dressed?" I asked.

"Go and eat breakfast. I'll be waiting outside for you." Once she left, I slowly got up, and went downstairs to have breakfast.

**-Edward's POV-**

I stared into the mirror, longing to be with Bella. After the dream she had last night, I shouldn't have left her. Alice was persistent on me leaving. _"Edward, I know you're feeling frustrated, but could you please keep your emotions down a bit?"_ That was Jasper.

"Sorry," I muttered. I wasn't in the mood for calming down. Peace enveloped me. I looked over at Jasper.

"_You need to calm down."_ I looked back into the mirror. I didn't want to upset Bella. _Why did I have to go? Bella probably needs me. I wish Alice didn't need to go by traditions._

"Edward, you need to get dressed. The wedding is in an hour," Emmett told me. _I only need to survive for an hour…_

**-Bella's POV-**

I sat in Alice's bathroom, my hair being tugged this way and that. Rosalie was giving Alice suggestions, but she didn't do much of the work. I sighed.

"Bella, we're almost done. All we have to do, it to fix your hair up just a little bit, and put on your shoes. I won't be surprised if the guest start showing up in ten minutes."  
"Alice, you're never surprised."

"True," she replied. "Rosalie, get her shoes please." Alice put the last curl into place. "You look perfect, Bella."  
"Thanks," I muttered. I sighed.

"Be patient. The wedding starts in half an hour."

**-Edward's POV-**

I was dressed, and bored to death. I hated how time went so slowly when I was away from my love. I started thinking about Bella's dream, and how things would be different if our places were switched. I thought everything would be the same, but the feeling of separation would be different. I knew when I was away from her, she dreaded it. I didn't like the thought of her suffering like that.

"Edward, would you hurry up," Emmett complained. I laughed inside. The thought of me being slow was hilarious. "The guests should be arriving now," he continued.

"_Emmett's feelings are driving me crazy. Let's go!"_ Jasper thoughts made me feel a little sorry for him. I walked into the car, unable to wait any longer to see my Bella.

**-Bella's POV-**

I watched the guests file into the sanctuary. Five seconds felt like an eternity. I was uncomfortable in my shoes. I was too afraid to walk in them; they were three inches off the ground. I was bored to tears, and I longed to see Edward.

"They should be here any minute," Alice said quietly. I knew exactly who she meant. My heart leapt with joy. The thought of seeing Edward was so strong. I knew after this, we would never be separated.

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait and the short chapter. I've been really busy with school. Please tell me what you think. Should I have a happy ending, or a sad ending?_


	17. Chapter 17: The Wedding Part 2

Chapter 17: The Wedding Part 2

Everything was ready. All I had to do was walk up the aisle. Alice seemed to have ten times more fun than I was having, even though I was the one getting married. "Bella, the wedding is about to start. Charlie is waiting to take you up the aisle," Alice told me. She pushed be towards the door I had to enter. I sighed, and started walking towards Charlie.

"I can't believe this day has come," Charlie whispered. "My little baby is grown up."  
"Dad," I whined. "Not now." I grabbed his arm, and he led me to where Edward stood. Charlie went to his seat.

Edward smiled at me, and I smiled back at him. The priest started talking, but I didn't hear a word. "I do," Edward suddenly said.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband through thick and thin, health and in sickness until death do you part?" The priest asked. "I do," I said, confidently.

"You may kiss the bride." Edward and I leaned in towards each other, and kissed. He wrapped his arms around me, in a circle of protection.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"This was the best wedding I could have hoped for," he whispered back. His cold breath tickled my ear.

The reception went by quickly. I mostly talked to Renée and Phil. Edward talked to the others animatedly. It was almost over, when I heard Alice gasp in surprise. Edward's head snapped towards his sister, and instantly he was by her side with the rest of the Cullens. When I finally got there, she had 'spilled' punch on her dress. I knew she had a vision.

**-Edward's POV-**

Alice's vision couldn't leave my head. It even took awhile to figure out what it meant. I saw Bella's death. There was blood everywhere. When I saw Bella's concerned face coming towards us, I needed to pretend it was nothing. How could I do that?

"Edward, what did Alice see?" I shook my head. This couldn't be happening.

"Bella, everything's going to be okay," I lied. "Once you're changed, we need to see the Voultri. She just sees them getting a little impatient." She seemed satisfied with my answer.

"When will you change me?" she asked.

"When the reception is over, say goodbye to Charlie and Renée. I'll be waiting at our house."

"_Edward, she needs to be changed now. We can't stall any longer," _Alice' quiet thought said. I pursed my lips.

"I know," I said so quietly Bella wouldn't here.

**-Bella's POV-**

I went back to talk to Renée, but something was troubling me. I didn't think Alice didn't see the Voultri, but if she didn't, what did she see?  
"Bella, the reception is almost over." My face fell. "You look worried," Renée added..

"It's nothing, Mom. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, honey." She hugged me. I walked over to where Charlie was waiting for me.

"I'm going to miss you, Dad."

"Promise you'll call and visit often." I bit my lip. I didn't want him to be disappointed.

"Yeah, Dad, I'll visit often." Before I knew it, I was at my house with Edward waiting inside. I hugged my dad goodbye, and left the car. Once I got to the door, I turned around, and waved to him. He smiled back, and left. That's when I heard two gun shots. I screamed once they were fired. I heard voices and footsteps, nearing the house. Then the person with the gun came into view.

_AN: GASP what's going to happen? That's for me to know and you to find out. Sorry about the long update, and the short chapter, but I'm running out of ideas._


	18. Chapter 18: Greg

Chapter 18: Greg

I gasped when I saw his face. It was Greg, one of the popular people in the school I went to in Phoenix. He pestered me into going out with him. I hated his guts, so of course I said no. He kept coming closer until we were about six feet apart.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted. He looked very unkempt. When he smiled at me it didn't look very welcoming.

"H-how did you find out where I live?"  
"It's easy. I knew you were living in Forks, so I did a little hunting. I'm surprised, Bella, why didn't you invite me to your wedding?"  
"It was a small wedding. Only my family and some of Edward's family came."  
"Bella, we fell in love with each other when we were thirteen. I'm sure Edmund wouldn't have minded if you invited me."  
"Edward," I corrected, "wanted a small wedding. He isn't into the grandiose stuff." Greg came closer, and forced me into an embrace.

"Still, the love we share wouldn't have interfered." I pushed him off of me.  
"I never liked you," I shrieked. "You kept pestering me, thinking we had something special. The popular kids were always trouble."  
"Bella, please, you were too ignorant to see the love you had for me," he whispered in my ear.

"I never loved anyone, the way I love Edward. Go away before I call the police." Greg drew his gun, and shoved it into my neck.

"I doubt you'll be going anywhere soon." He dragged me towards the way he came.

"Why?" I whispered.

"If I can't have you, then no one can.

-**Edward's POV-**

As the forest flew by, I cursed myself for not leaving the house sooner. I was sure Bella was there, waiting for me. I pushed myself to go faster. I shouldn't have talked with Alice about her vision. That was very stupid of me. As I neared, I heard the thoughts of a stranger. _Once this 'Edward' comes, I'll kill her, and make him watch. I'll frame him, and get a whole bunch of money for catching him…_I refused to listen anymore. My heart was ripped out, when I thought of my love's thoughts. She must be terrified.

"Edward!" she shrieked. I saw the outline of the house ahead. Just a few more seconds… I hit the clearing, and stopped. The stranger had a gun poked into Bella's neck. He thrusted it into Bella's stomach, and fired.

"No!" I shouted, but it was too late. She touched her wound, fell right were she stood. I ran over to her side, and kicked stranger into a nearby tree. I heard his neck snap, and I was happy. This person was the people I hunted.

Bella's hand was covered in blood. I knelt next to her body.

"Why?" I whimpered. "Why did this happen to her?" She tried to raise her hand. "Edward… save… me," she choked out, then her body went limp.

I heard the rest of my family approach. Alice gasped at the sight, and hid her head into Jasper's chest. The rest of the women held their mates close to them.

This is what Alice's vision meant. Bella was going to get killed tonight. I let out a heart ripping cry. My only true love was killed. _"Edward," _Carlisle's sad thoughts filled my head. _"Bite her, she may be saved."_ I bent down, and bite down. My teeth easily broke through her skin. _"Let's take her to the hospital. There we can stop the bleeding."_ I nodded and picked her up.

We brought her to the hospital. She was too weak to even notice the pain. I sat by her side, until Carlisle said it was too dangerous to keep her there. Then I brought her back to our place, where I lay next to her. I minute I heard her faithful heart slow down a bit. Her cheeks began to pale, and her body slowly became more and more vampire like. On the third morning, her heart finally stopped. Her eyes fluttered open. She sat up, startled, and looked around. Once she saw me, her heart warming smile lit her face.

"Edward, what happened? All I remember is Greg threatened to kill me if I didn't cooperate with him. When you showed up, there was a burning sensation in my stomach. I felt all weak, and my hand was covered in blood."

"It was almost too late to save you. Carlisle thought I might be able to save you if I bit you, so I did. We took you to the hospital. Once it was too risky, I took you here."

"Thank you, Edward. Thanks for everything."

"Bella, we still need to take care of Charlie."  
"How?"

"We told Charlie you were going to be okay. In order to keep him from getting suspicious, we'll need to drive your truck into a tree."

"Okay," she replied, sadness saturating her voice. "Let's go."

**-Bella's POV-**

I hated doing this to Charlie, but Edward was right, destroying the car the best thing to do right now. We drove in silence. "Bella, run into the tree right here," Edward said. I veered to the right, and crashed into the tree. Right before contact, Edward grabbed my hand, and we jumped up. The car made a crunch, and started on fire. I looked longingly into the flames, watching the last of my human life disappear. Edward touched my hand gently. "It's what's best."

"I know," I replied.


	19. Chapter 19: Death is Cruel

Chapter 19: Death is Cruel: it hurts people around you

**-Charlie's POV-**

I watched the baseball game, waiting for Edward to call about Bella. Last I heard was Carlisle was going to treat her at their house. Renée postponed her trip back, afraid that Bella would need her. The phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Chief Swan, there's a report of a car crash. It's on fire," a male's voice informed me.  
"Okay, I'll be right there," I replied.

"I called to tell you that it's Bella Cullen's truck. She's dead." My heart stopped, and tears began to well up in my eyes.

"She- she can't be dead. Dr. Cullen said she would live…," I choked out.

"Bella was on her way home. Nobody saw it coming."

"Do you need my help?"  
"We got it, Sir." I heard Renée walk down the stairs.

"Who was that?" she asked. I didn't, couldn't, answer. She came closer, and took one look at my expression.

"Charlie?! What happened?"

"Her truck crashed on her way home," I choked out. Renée gasped, and started weeping in her hands.

"She was so young," Renée whispered.

**-Bella's POV-**

I sat in my room, listening to my parents weep. I wanted to go down there, and tell them it would be okay. 'Mom, Dad, it's okay, I'm not dead,' I would have said. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I hid my face in his chest.

"Let's go home," he whispered. "Alice will come back for your things later, if you want." I smiled weakly, and silently jumped out my window.

"Race you home," I shouted, as I took off. I liked the way the wind whipped my hair around, and bit my arms and legs. Edward was behind me, laughing. I saw the house ahead, and pushed myself to go faster. I touched the house, and stopped.

"That was hardly fair," Edward scolded. "You got a head start."  
"Did not."  
"Did too," he retorted. We laughed together, and embraced. At that moment something miraculous happened. I heard Edward's thoughts. _"I'm glad to see her smiling. I didn't think it was the right choice to see Renée and Charlie like that."_

"_Why didn't you just stop me then?"_ I wanted to ask.

"What did you say?" he asked.  
"I didn't say anything."

"You said something."  
"I heard your thoughts."  
"And I must have heard yours. That's your gift."

"What?"  
"Your gift is to hear the thoughts around you."  
"Then why did you hear my thoughts?"  
"We're meant to be together, we're each half of one person."

"Darn. I thought my gift was going to be blocking other gifts."

"I think it is," he replied.

"How do you know?" I asked.  
"Alice is coming this way, a little scared. Our future just disappeared."  
"That means-"

"Yes, you can block other powers."


	20. Chapter 20: epilogue

Chapter 20: Epilogue

I held onto those last few weeks tighter then a little kid hangs onto its mother. Edward didn't like seeing me doing that. He felt that I would become depressed. He voiced his concern several times, but I dismissed them. I miss my human years, but not as much as my love for Edward.

As my gained control over my powers, I soon learned that I could copy other powers around me. Alice hated it. She wanted to be the one who saw stuff first. Rosalie and I seemed to get closer and closer everyday.

With my heightened eyesight, I enjoyed shopping. Alice was overjoyed by this, of course. Edward didn't mind, as long as he could come along also. He hated being separated. Very rarely were we couldn't hear each other's thoughts.

Alice grew tired of her brother always tagging along. Sometimes she got Jasper and Emmett to go with us, and distract him. I always felt bad when the boys had to come shopping with us. It wasn't very fun for them, especially when Edward was terrified to leave the store, let alone my side.

Eventually, Edward and I rarely left our little cabin. I loved it so much, I couldn't bear to leave it and move on. At first, Edward was a little concerned about the Quileute wolves deciding to start the war, but they didn't touch us at all. At my 'funeral' Jacob voiced his thoughts that Edward killed me, or any of the Cullen family, but they really thought I was dead.

I was a little disturbed with the thought, but I soon forgot it.

_A/N__ Sorry for the long update, I've been really busy. This is the end of this story, but soon I will start another one._


End file.
